


Here, With Me

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junior Time-Form, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malam itu hujan badai, dan Ken tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : #02 Storm  
> Untuk list prompt, ada di [sini](http://miclyra96.livejournal.com/)  
> Dan cerita ini berdasarkan video (lihat video ke tiga dari atas) yang pernah aku [upload](http://miclyra96.livejournal.com/9252.html) ini :")  
> DAN INI WAKTU JAMAN MEREKA MASIH UNYU UNYU, Ken-17 dan Okada-15 mungkin

Malam itu mereka tidur berdua; Ken dan Okada. Seperti biasanya mereka mendapat satu ruangan dan Go tidur sendirian di ruang sebelah.

Seharusnya hal seperti itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa saja dan memang tidak pernah ada komplain diantara grup muda Kamisen itu. Tapi malam itu entah kenapa Ken merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Bukan, ini bukan karena Okada yang tidur dengan tenang di sampingnya, dan bukan juga karena ada perasaan lelah akibat konser live yang mereka lakukan tadi siang; tapi suara hujan badai yang deras, petir menggelegar dan lampu yang tiba-tiba saja padam adalah yang membuat Ken merasa ketakutan. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya.

“Kenapa…?” suara Okada lemah bertanya seperti baru saja menyadari pria yang tidur di sebelahnya bergerak ke sana kemari tidak tenang.

Tapi Ken lebih memilih untuk diam, mengeratkan selimutnya tidak mau berbicara. _Senpai_ mana yang bisa mengatakan dirinya takut terhadap perasaan aneh dalam hati? Ken sedikit merasa lebih senior dalam hal seperti ini, karena itulah dia mencoba menahan diri walaupun jelas gerakan tubuhnya yang tidak nyaman itu membuat Okada mengerti.

“ _Nandayo,_ Ken-chan… takut?” tawanya lemah masih setengah mengantuk menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Ken yang ada di sebelahnya.

“Mmm… lampunya padam,” akhirnya Ken berbicara. Dia memang lemah kalau dengan Okada.

“Aku tahu, makanya tidak bisa lihat,” ucap Okada tersenyum. Walaupun Ken tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi jelas ia tahu pria yang lebih muda darinya itu tersenyum mengejeknya jahil saat ini.

“Diluar hujan badai…” kata Ken lagi berbicara, dan Okada tertawa kecil.

“Aku tahu, aku bisa mendengar suara petir dan derasnya air hujan,” pria itu berkata membuat Ken terdiam sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba Okada melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya, “bilang saja Ken-chan, kau takut kan?” tanyanya sekali lagi padanya, ada sebuah nada jahil diantara kata-katanya.

“Aah— _urusai!_ ” Ken mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Okada yang tidur di sebelahnya, memeluk tubuhnya erat hingga membuat Okada nyaris sesak napas karenanya.

Tapi Okada hanya mengaduh tertawa, sebelum tangannya tiba-tiba memeluk balik Ken yang membuat pria itu kaget menyadarinya.

“Aku di sini kok, tenang saja…” ucap Okada lagi dengan suara mulai melemah, nampaknya rasa kantuk sudah kembali melandanya. Ken terdiam, tangannya merasakan alur napas Okada yang naik turun teratur, membuatnya entah kenapa merasa tenang.

“Apaan tuh, klise, kayak di drama-drama aja bicaramu,” Ken mengeratkan tangannya pada dada bidang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Okada tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya mereka terlelap tidur malam itu.

Mungkin diluar sana memang sedang hujan badai. Kegelapan juga menyelimuti ruangan. Dan bahkan hati Ken yang tidak tenang juga sempat melanda dirinya saat itu. Tapi memang bagi Ken, tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan dari pelukan Okada saat ini.


End file.
